


Alone & Not Alone

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Bubble Bath, Don't Like Don't Read, Elliott came to the future with the hargreeves, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Training, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, five is both 13 and 58
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Elliott spends his time with Five, listening to a man talk about his loneliness.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Elliott & Number Five | The Boy, Elliott/Number Five | The Boy, Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Alone & Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was supposed to be, but it wasn't meant to be much else but an Elliott and Five fic. :D
> 
> So, if you don't like that sort of thing, you might not want to read this.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

It was almost an ordinary day if one could call it that. The first few hours had to do with Diego spending time with the police, other times when he was on his own. 

Around that same time, Allison was having lunch with Luther at a cafe, her mind on her daughter, the other half on what they were going to do after they finished their coffee and chocolate banana muffins. 

By the afternoon, Ben was nudging Klaus awake, he slept at the main house, no longer haunted by their father’s presence, yet still somewhat disturbed by it.

Vanya had spent time with their mother in the library and later in the kitchen. She rarely spoke to her mother, but she did enjoy the soft spoken voice that came from the robotic tone that she was used too since she was young.

By the late afternoon, Five was lying on his back in the alley a few blocks from the house. His school uniform was scuffed, and he was trying to catch his breath from the many times he moved without bothering to stop, even though he had someone to remind him to do that.

When Elliott managed to catch up, he was talking to an older woman who was also worried for the young boy who was now sitting up, rubbing the side of his head, scowling and mumbling about a cup of coffee.

“How did you know he would survive?” the woman asked, clutching her bag to her chest as she frowned at the boy.

Elliott chuckled nervously. He had been trying to deter the woman from getting any closer to Five who didn’t seem to care that they were staring at him. “I’ve...been to his house.” _ And met his siblings... _

She blinked at him, confused. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Elliott sighed. Exactly, what is that supposed to mean? He calmly told the woman that he was going to take Five home, and the woman seemed to give him a much stranger look at the name that came from the cursing boy who was walking towards them.

“We need to get coffee, Elliott,” Five said, ignoring the woman’s presence.

He nodded. “Yes, of course, this is exactly like my dream…”

“What did I say about talking about dreams,” Five asked, stepping past the woman who was giving a less fond look as Five headed down the street, barely limping as he walked.

“Please take care of him, maybe change his clothes, give him a bath,” the woman said, letting out a deep sigh while shaking her head, “and less coffee, a boy like him shouldn’t be consuming—”

“Hey,” Five said, scaring both the woman and Elliott, “mind your business, and Elliott, let’s go.”

“Of course, yes,” Elliott said, walking after Five who was once again down the street. “She was only trying to be nice.”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Five, glancing over his shoulder, and Elliott always wondered how he could be so adept at killing yet have soft remarkable eyes. “We’re getting a cup, then we might as well head back to the house, see what the others are doing…”

Elliott knew he was especially curious of what his siblings were up too. He had overheard Five muttering about his worries when it came to them, and that he was old enough to understand they have their entire lives ahead of them, so they shouldn’t be bothered by other people’s issues when it comes to their eccentricities.

After they grabbed a cup of coffee from a cafe they passed, they walked to the house where they found Ben and Klaus sitting in the lounge, drinking a glass of Whiskey, coffee, and there were even a bowl of cookies that apparently Vanya had bought, including another glass bowl of grapes, raspberries, and strawberries piled inside. Klaus had tossed a few at Ben, the both of them laughing at one another as they tried catching the fruit in each other’s mouths as they sat across from each other.

Elliott followed Five upstairs, and when they neared Five’s room, and Elliott could hear the creaking under their feet and Five’s quiet curses as he sits down on the bed. A bed that was probably not used since Five disappeared, then reappeared...then...well, the cycle is a constant fluxation with someone who can control time.

“You have clothes here?” Elliott asked, thinking of what that woman had said.

Five points at the closet, then lays back against the bed. Elliott is a little nervous about touching other people’s things, but he hesitantly opens the closet doors and finds similar looking clothes that match the one that Five has been wearing since he knew him.

“Have you ever considered...becoming older?” Elliott asked, pulling one of the uniforms off and turning to face Five who is still lying down on the bed.

“Everyone wants me to be older,” said Five, hands covering his face. “I want to be older...but we have issues at the moment, and I have to think of other stuff than myself.”

He hummed, looking at the uniform. “You ever think of not...wearing this?”

Five sat up, frowning at Elliott. “It’s a temporary set of clothes, Elliott. Don’t think too much about it.”

Elliott hardly thought much about the uniform, he was just thinking of what others thought about it. “So it’s not a problem.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Okay. Where do you keep the towels?”

“Why?”

“You’re dirty.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know...I just...thought maybe…” Elliott frowned as Five got off the bed and grabbed the uniform from him.

“Entertain Klaus and Ben, I’m sure it won’t be too difficult for you.”

Elliott sighed deeply before walking out of the room and heading downstairs where he found the two still throwing food at one another.

“Come, sit with me,” Klaus said, patting the couch.

Elliott wasn’t too sure but he sat down, and the moment he did, Ben tossed a strawberry at him, which gained a laugh from Klaus.

“Where’s Little Number Five?” Klaus asked, picking up his wine glass to take a sip of his drink, while at the same time dodging a raspberry. “You have to do better than that, Ben.”

Ben sneered, then picked up a bigger strawberry.

“Taking a bath...or shower.”

“Was he practicing his spatial jumps again?” Klaus asked, grasping the thrown strawberry in his hand and taking a bite out of it.

“Kind of.”

“You know,” Klaus said, nudging Elliott in the arm, “Five, Diego, Ben, and I used to have baths together.”

“We were six,” Ben said, chewing on a few raspberries from the almost empty bowl.

“What about Luther?” Elliott asked.

Klaus scoffed. “Number One was better than the rest of us, trust me, Ellie, you wouldn’t have survived with him for long.”

“He seems...nicer.”

“Sure, but that’s not the point,” Klaus said. “You might want to check up on Five, make sure the old man doesn’t drown in the bath.”

“Will he?”

“Maybe,” Klaus said, tossing several raspberries at Ben who squeaked, shielding his face with his hands.

Elliott was unsure, but he got up anyways, saying hi to both Allison and Luther when they walked into the house, and hurried up the stairs to the bathroom.

“F-Five?”

He hummed from inside the bathroom as Elliott peeked in and spotted Five sitting in the bathtub. Bubbles were all around him, and he was staring blankly at the wall across from him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Elliott wasn’t so sure about that. He told him Allison and Luther were in the house, and he wasn’t sure about Vanya. Five hummed quietly to himself, then popped a few bubbles. Elliott thought of what that woman had said, and built up the awkward courage to ask if Five needed help.

“I don’t need help.”

“I was...just…”

Five narrowed his eyes at Elliott, then gestured for him to come into the bathroom. Elliott did, then he knelt down in front of the bath and did a strange awkward thing that reminded him of serial killer movies and washed Five’s dark hair.

Five was still staring at the wall, but his expression softened. “There wasn’t much water in the future…or anyone at all...I was thirteen, Elliott, and there was no one there...my family was dead, my world was gone. I was alone.”

Elliott lathered the shampoo into Five’s hair, then stepped out so Five could wash it out, and while Elliott stood in the hallway, Five had walked out, not wearing the school uniform but it seemed his thirteen year old self’s pajamas. He didn’t seem embarrassed, but looked up with a pointed expression at Elliott as if he was going to challenge him to say something about it.

He didn’t.

Five walked to his bedroom and Elliott was still hesitant as the light of the day seeped away into a deep blue. Five flicked on a light in the room and was sitting on the bed again, the uniform had been discarded on the side of the bed, and he had pushed the blankets over, but didn’t lie down.

“Are you going too—”

“I’ll see them tomorrow,” Five interjected.

Elliott sat down beside Five and let out a sigh. “I never thought being here would be this different…”

“I always thought you’d find another...life.”

“I would have, but I don’t mind what is happening now.” He isn’t really sure what that would be, but he’s not complaining either. He doesn’t mind being with the Hargreeves, his fascination over them didn’t change, and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, even when it came to Five who introduced him to the concept of what they were.

Five hummed, and Elliott turned to see Five leaning against his arm, eyes closed, body relaxed as sleep seemed to be slowly pulling him under.

“Are you…” Elliott wondered, then pressed his fingers against Five’s forehead, then along his wet brown strands of hair. He was softly breathing, his features were twisted into scowls, mouth spitting out curses as he ordered Elliott around with the taste of coffee on his tongue, and maybe sweat.

“Five…” Elliott said, turning slightly so he could lean Five back against the bed so he could lie down under the blankets.

“I barely have anyone,” Five muttered.

“You have your siblings.”

“We’re not a touchy family,” Five said, then his lips curved into a smile.

“No offence or anything,” Elliott said as he brought the blankets over Five’s small form, “but maybe you push them away too much, and it’s possibly...that you’re not _ touchy _ .”

Five chuckled. “Fine, thanks, Elliott.”

“Thanks...for what?” Elliott asked, confused by whatever Five was going on about while watching him reach for the light switch and draped them in darkness.

“Coming with us to the future.”

Elliott smiled to himself, then he got up from the bed, “Y-yeah, no problem, I mean I wanted too, right, and you said I could after what happened to those guys...right?”

“Right…” Five whispered.

He figured Five was slowly falling asleep, but right before he could move toward the door, the blankets flipped and Five cleared his throat.

“Come on, you can sleep here…”

“There’s a couch—”

“And Klaus and Ben took over—”

“And I’m pretty sure there are a lot more rooms,” said Elliott, but he was already moving back toward the bed, lying down as his shoulders touched Five’s, and they were quiet in the dark.

“You’re weird too,” Five whispered, “like us.”

Elliott smiled. “Never felt closer to someone in a long time.”

“Me too…” Five said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how Ben became alive, but he's better that way. :) I'm not sure what I wanted, but I was going to tone it down, and decided not too. It's out of character, but it's also fanfiction. So, I don't care either way.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
